A Brief Moment Of Passion
by Scherzo09
Summary: A friend goads me into writing a story about him doing Brief. Brief/OC Yaoi, Nothing even resembling a plot and Out of Character. If this still interests you, read on. If not... I'm so sorry.


Author's Note: I am so, so sorry for this. A friend put me up to this and I just couldn't turn it down.

Mike slammed down the third can of Mountain Dew Code Red he drained on the desk, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to focus his bleary vision on the computer screen in front of him. He'd already begun to regret all the Jägerbombs and Jackhammers Alex had made him drink at the bar and his thoughts were as mushy as apple sauce but fuck yeah, it had been an awesome night, even if he wasn't any closer to getting some pussy. A lot more interesting than trying to give a damn about this gayass video game forum or being bombarded with a dozen insipid IMs from some fucktard who didn't know when to shut up. Mike brought his palm to his forehead, wiping the sweat off his brow and pushing his messy dark brown bangs out of his eyes. He turned to look at the clock on the computer monitor. Shit, it was 4 AM, he might as well call it a night.

As he moved the cursor to the start menu, however, a pop up randomly appeared on the screen, which was odd because Mike always ran adblock. 'Which PSG character would YOU Fuck?" the ad asked in garish flashing rainbow colors, listing the choices below. "Huh," Mike merely grunted, dully looking at the ad. He shrugged; what the hell, what did he have to lose? Not like his PC wasn't used to being shat on by viruses. His mind drifted to his fantasies of being bound naked while being slapped repeatedly with a riding crop by Kneesocks in her dress uniform, chastising him over and over for being a pathetic, naughty boy who needed to learn the rrrrrrrrrrruuuurrrruuuus. Shit yeah, Mike thought, that's totally for me. Mike clicked on what he thought was Kneesocks' portrait.

A loud electrical crackle filled the room for a good 5 seconds only to replaced by a holler coming from Mike's bed. Mike swivelled around his desk chair to see a naked orange-haired boy sprawled out on the bed, his mouth agape releasing a long stutter. Mike rubbed his eyes as he stood from the chair, wondering if Alex has spiked his drink. The boy timidly pulled the white linens over his body and spoke some words in Japanese, of which Mike didn't understand a damn word. Mike looked back at the cute boy in front of him-Brief, Mike guessed-and shrugged. Better than nothing, Mike thought as he began to undo his jeans.

Brief's face turned beat red as the pantsless Mike approached the bed, waving his arms and continuing to speak frantically in a language Mike didn't know. Mike merely continued undressing, stripping off his Tee as he slid into bed next to Brief. Mike took Brief's quivering hand hand and brought it to his side, fingers interlocked. Brief's eyes glanced up into the strange man's brown eyes, which looked longingly down upon his face. Mike's free hand brushed Brief's bangs aside, revealing his brilliant blue eyes, as he pulled himself on top of him. Brief's cheeks flushed further as he felt the bulge in Mike's boxers press against his abdomen.

Mike's free hand ruffled Brief's hair further, then traced down the side of Brief's body with his index finger, finally letting his palm come to a rest of Brief's hip. Despite his fear and confusion, Brief's free hand, trembling, reached around and grasped gently at the small of Mike's back. Mike cooed softly as the grip on Brief's hand tightened. He walked the fingertips of his free hand across Brief's tender thighs towards his exposed crotch.

Brief, feeling his cock begin to tense up, stuttered out another incomprehensible protest. Mike pulled his head back before giving him a wry smile. "You're so cute when you say that Jap shit," Mike said, releasing his grip on Brief's hand to gently brush his bangs, his right hand working its way closer to the base of Brief's shaft.

Brief gritted his teeth, suppressing a moan as he felt Mike's fingertips slowly and gingerly move up his cock, teasing it. Brief was helpless as his penis began to rise, its uncircumsized head pressing against Mike's thigh. Mike's fingers slowly encircled it, lightly grasping it as they gently slid up and down. Brief, now entirely out of control of the situation, slowly worked his hand on Mike's back downwards toward his firm ass, resting palm against it. He lifted his right hand to Mike's shoulder, slightly embracing him.

Mike's grip began to tighten on Brief's cock as his left hand went around to cradle Brief's back, reciprocating the embrace. Brief finally broke, emitting a long moan as he began to feel the pressure mount in his cock. As mike's hand moved faster up and down Brief's shaft, their embrace grew tighter and tighter, Mike lowering his head down towards Breif's, their lips now mere inches apart.

Brief's heartbeat was racing, his forehead now beaded with sweat as he waited for the stroke that would make him climax. But it never came; Mike's released his grasp. Brief was left staring longingly, whimpering like a puppy when finally Mike said, "I love you," and went in for a kiss on the lips.

A stream of warm jizz erupted from Brief, spraying against Mike's thigh. Brief gasped at the orgasm, allowing Mike's tongue to enter his mouth. The two began exchanging slobbery kisses, their embrace growing tighter. Mike began rubbing his own crotch against Brief vigorously to the point that he too ejaculated. After a minute or so of passionate kissing, out of breath, they both broke away, their arms gently cradling one another as they laid at each other's side.

Brief said something between labored pants, turning to look at Mike longingly. Mike shrugged, not knowing a damn thing he said. "Yeah, sure. And, Uh, by the way, No Homo."


End file.
